The New Generation
by AsInspirationFlows
Summary: AkuRoku. Hetalia AU. In which Roxas Strife officially becomes the representative of South Korea, only to wish he were anything else. Not a crossover, so no knowledge of Hetalia required, and there will be no Hetalia characters or spoilers, only a plot based loosely off of the show. Rating is subject to change with future chapters.


Roxas felt stiff wandering into the meeting, fully aware that his younger brother is just a few paces behind, surely watching him go with a nervous look. The wide frame leading into the circular room was large and inviting; Roxas found it humorous, actually, since he would rather be anywhere else.

As a child, he'd always pictured the room as something cramped and dark, like the throne room of a movie villain, their long fingernails tapping crudely on a stiff, marble seat while they look upon their victims. However, the room was simply a room, occupied mostly by a large table curved into a wide half circle, large enough so no country was required to sit too close to another. Immediately, Roxas looked for his label, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"South Korea," The greeting was more a statement, and there was no mistaking the voice it belonged to. Trying his best small, appropriate smile, (_Polite, but not too friendly_, his mentors had said) Roxas turned to fully face the man who'd addressed him. He looked the same as he did when they were children, his slate blue hair falling further, though, to cover an eye; they were the same height, two of the shortest.

"Japan," He managed a nod, "All is well?" The question was a formality - no walking, talking political robot was ever _well_, but that was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was the country you represented, which is why no one entering the room that day would ever dare call another by their actual name, at least not in a business setting.

The country nodded, his face dropping a bit. "I'm happy to see you're finally joining us, but also sorry for the circumstances." Roxas nodded, understanding. His father had passed away two weeks prior, leaving him next in line for this responsibility. He'd been very prepared, though, his father had fallen weak with age, and was unable to keep himself upright when a small recession had taken South Korea. Therefore, Roxas was given The Bond, and had changed from Capital: Roxas Strife Seoul of South Korea, to Country: Roxas Strife Korea of the South. It was quite the mouthful for a name, really. The people of his country had been relieved at his father's death, the economy surging with new wealth and spirit from a much younger, healthier family member to take The Bond.

Japan, whom Roxas had once called Zexion, continued, "And your new Capital is well?" _Sora,_ he wanted to say, but chose instead to nod.

"Yes," Roxas offered a bigger smile, abandoning his schooling for the sake of a childhood friend; he and Zexion had always been much closer, but there was no doubt the blue haired man was concerned for Sora as well. Like himself, Zexion's mother, former representative of Japan, had passed not too long ago, Roxas would guess under a year. It was common to take The Bond at their age, 20, it's very punctual, making sure that each generation could start fresh with one another, trying it's best to keep grudges held by parents in the past. Roxas only saw it as a way to form new grudges, just with other countries.

Loud, happy voices traveled across the room, causing Roxas to peek over Zexion's shoulders. It appeared countries had been filtering in and and filling up the room, causing it to come alive with conversation.

It quickly became obvious which countries had friendships that were deeply rooted, regardless of generation. Roxas could immediately tie each face with their country - he had been strictly trained to know the current representative of each country. He hadn't, however, been taught personality; there was no way with such fresh faces. Roxas had been the last to take The Bond, and with him the New Generation of representatives was complete, and it felt as though it only signaled the beginning of something much bigger than him.

* * *

Notes: There it is, first chapter. I have a good bit planned out for this sucker, but if you have any questions or comments it'd be awesome if you'd leave them in a review! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
